


Desert Memories

by Daisuke_Takahiro (momiji_neyuki), momiji_neyuki



Series: The Rare Pair Series [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Splash Free, Childhood Friends, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Imprisonment, Irrational Anger, M/M, Plotting, Promises, Protective Siblings, Reflection, Rin Has A Foul Mouth, Scheming, Smoking, Unrequited Love, With a twist!, haru is haru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/Daisuke_Takahiro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: ”MASTER MATSUOKA! I SAID NO SMOKING IN HERE!”Rin was brought out of his reverie by the voice of Rei returning with the Prince’s personal guard. He yelped and pulled back causing him to drop the cigarette in his lap instead.”Fuck that’s hot!”Before he knew what was happening Rin was doused with cold water. He looked up and saw the guard holding a now empty urn and frowning.”What a waste of water.””Why the fuck did you..””Rin are you alright?!”The Prince lunged forward and started to pat down Rin’s lap with some kind of cloth that he was wearing.”Your Majesty, you can’t do that!”Rin was so confused now.”Uh…””Awe, how come no one invited us to the party?”Rin looked and saw that a tall man with broad shoulders and dark hair like the guy who threw water on him arrived with a small young blond…boy? Girl? Rin was not sure.





	1. Profanity and Nipples Are Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neko_Positive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Positive/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Zenryousei Ginsei Gakuen Monogatari](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/451856) by Chitose Piyoko. 



> Hey everyone!
> 
> So first and foremost, this is a gift fic for _***Neko_Positive***_ for guessing correctly what Makoto's connection was to OLDCODEX in **[The Four Aces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623481/chapters/36276819)**. Congrats to you again for figuring out that Makoto's Seiyuu is Ta_2, the lead singer of OLDCODEX that does all the OPs for the Free! seasons! Check them out, they are fucking amazing! ^-^
> 
> Okay so I wanted to give a Splash Free AU a try, but after reading so many I figured I could not compare at all. :(
> 
> Then I read a manga that had a very loose plot, and of course mostly sex, of a desert setting and I figured I could adapt it pretty decently to a Splash Free!Fic and I also decided to mess with the universe and write one where *gasp* Rin was not the Sultan! Am I crazy? And then to add to the insanity, I decided to make all rare pairs since I am brain storming a few rare pair fics! "Somebody stop me!" ^0^ 
> 
> That's a line from an old movie called The Mask where Jim Carey...never mind. @~@
> 
> I also wanted to add some comedy into it cause when I saw the special from Eternal Summer where they had the water gun fight, also the birth of my love for RinRei, I am highly amused! I try to incorporate funny moments in all my fics as well as serious and dramatic moments, but this one I just knew I wanted it to be a romantic comedy. I hope you find it as amusing as i did when I was writing it. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”Tell me again why I am here?”

”You are here because the Prince requested you Master Matsuoka.”

”Do I look like a host at a club?”

”There is no reason to be like that Master Matsuoka.”

”Can you stop fucking calling me that? Just call me Rin!”

”I cannot do that Master Matsuoka.”

”Why the fuck not?!”

”Because I am below your station and…”

”Fuck that shit! I am no one important at all!”

”Please refrain from using that kind of profanity in the palace Master Matsuoka.”

”Hah?”

”He means can you please not curse Rin.”

Both Rin and the servant looked over at the archway to see the Prince enter the room.

”Your majesty.”

The servant bowed low, but Rin just turned away with a tch.

”Hey! Bow to the Prince!”

”He doesn’t have to Rei, it is really alright.”

”I wouldn’t do it anyway. Besides we are the same age.”

”Yes, I know we are. Do you remember me Rin?”

”Why should I?”

”Speaking to the Prince like that is forbidden Master Matsuoka!”

”Rei, why don’t you tell Nagisa that we would like something to eat.”

”Very well your majesty. I will…wait…where is your personal guard?”

”Ah…Haru got distracted again.”

”The fountain, of course. I will find him and then carry out your request.”

Rei bowed and then left the room. Rin dropped into one of the plush sofas and pulled out his pack of cigarettes.

”I can’t even call him a stuffed shirt cause he doesn’t wear one.”

He mumbled as he put a cigarette in his mouth and patted his jacket for a lighter.

”Here, let me.”

”Thanks.”

Rin leaned in without thinking and sucked in lighting the end of the cigarette. When he opened his eyes he saw bright and clear green pools before him reflecting the flame from a small oil lamp.

”Wow.”

Rin was lucky the cigarette was stuck to his bottom lip or he would have dropped it on the rug under his feet.

”MASTER MATSUOKA! I SAID NO SMOKING IN HERE!”

Rin was brought out of his reverie by the voice of Rei returning with the Prince’s personal guard. He yelped and pulled back causing him to drop the cigarette in his lap instead.

”Fuck that’s hot!”

Before he knew what was happening Rin was doused with cold water. He looked up and saw the guard holding a now empty urn and frowning.

”What a waste of water.”

”Why the fuck did you..”

”Rin are you alright?!”

The Prince lunged forward and started to pat down Rin’s lap with some kind of cloth that he was wearing.

”Your Majesty, you can’t do that!”

Rin was so confused now.

”Uh…”

”Awe, how come no one invited us to the party?”

Rin looked and saw that a tall man with broad shoulders and dark hair like the guy who threw water on him arrived with a small young blond…boy? Girl? Rin was not sure.

”Yamazaki-san please collect the Prince before he ruins his mashru!”

The man, Yamazaki, obeyed Rin and soon the Prince was removed from Rin’s lap.

”Ugh finally. Great now I am fucking soaked!”

Rin stood up and took his jacket off. Thankfully he splurged for water proof headphones and his mp3 player was fine since his jacket was also water proof. He reached down crossing his arms and lifted his shirt up to take it off.

”WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!”

Rin poked his head out of the bottom of the shirt as he stopped lifting it all the way off. He arms were up in the air holding it.

”Hah? What am I doing?”

”Disrobing in front of the Prince!”

”I’m what?”

Rin looked around and noticed that everyone had frozen and was either wide eyes staring at him with their mouth covered or was just in shock. The Prince was blushing a strong hue of pink.

”Wait…”

Rin finished taking the soaked shirt off and dropped it on the rug. It landed with a squish.

”…we are all guys here…well I’m not sure about pip squeak over there…”

Rin pointed to the blond who gave him a dirty look.

”Hey! I’m a guy too!”

He crossed his arms and puffed out his cheeks.

”Uh huh. Anyway, so what is the problem?”

”The problem is Master Matsuoka that we are all wearing vests to cover parts of our chests that are considered to be…graphic and you…”

Rin looked at all of them and then down at his chest.

”You mean my nipples?”

A gasp came from several in the room and Yamazaki covered the Prince’s ears. Rin looked at the Prince’s face, which was even more red now along with the now hidden ears.

”Are you…”

Rin started cracking up to the point of tears.

”Holy shit, you guys are for real! You are acting like I am a girl who just exposed her breasts! Wow! Talk about prudes!”

Now Rin was feeling mischievous. He jumped over the small table in the middle of the room separating him and the Prince.

”Hey Prince…”

”Y-Y-Yes?”

”…nipple.”

Rei let out a high pitched sound of distress and Rin fell down laughing again. He only stopped when he felt a sword at his throat.

”Please stop saying that to the Prince or I will have to kill you.”

The Prince’s personal guard had somehow quickly made it to where Rin was and was now threatening his life.

”Haru no!”

The Prince pulled away from the other guard and gently touched the sword.

”That’s not necessary. Rin just does not know our customs. I am sure that when he learns them, he will understand better…right Rin?”

Again Rin was faced with those bright green eyes that showed his reflection.

”Uh huh.”

”See? Now Sousuke, why don’t you take Rin to my quarters and get him something dry to wear.”

”But your majesty! You can’t let this…man get away with disrespecting our home like that!”

Rei tried to argue, but the Prince silenced him with a look and that ended it. Sousuke bowed and then helped Rin up.

”Come with me please Master Matsuoka.”

Rin just nodded still mesmerized by the Prince and followed the guard out of the room.

”Your majesty, I know the circumstances, but please, this…man cannot stay here! He is rude, disrespectful, uses profanity, and I can see that he lus…”

”Oh Rei, stop worrying, Rin is just nervous. He doesn’t know why he is even here yet!”

”Your majesty.”

”Thank you Haru.”

Haru helped the Prince up off the rug. He brushed the Prince’s robes off and the stood up.

”That was nice of you to help Rin like that Haru.”

”I wasted so much water.”

”It was better then starting a fire.”

”Yes, but the water…”

The Prince touched Haru’s chest gently where his heart was. They just looked at each other and then Haru nodded. The Prince smiled and then turned to Rei and the young blond boy.

”Nagisa perfect timing! I was going to ask Rei to tell you to bring something to eat for…”

”Mako-chan who was that?”

”Hazuki-san! How many times have I told you not to call the Prince by his name?!”

”But Rei-chan…”

”And I am your senpai! You should be addressing me with more respect too!”

”Now now now Rei, I don’t mind Nagisa calling me that. It is cute and it suits him.”

The Prince reached out and ruffled Nagisa’s hair. Nagisa smiled and then turned to Rei and pulled down on the skin under his eye and stuck his tongue out. The Prince and the blond laughed as Rei sputtered his displeasure.

”Oh Rei, you are always so amusing! I am really glad that you are my Vizier!”

”Thank you your Majesty, but I should hope that I do more than amuse you.”

”Of course you do! Now, how goes the merger?”

”Samezaki Incorporated has received the contracts and CEO Matsuoka-sama has signed them and returned them.”

”Wonderful!”

”Are you sure you want to do this though? I mean we are getting so little for what we are…”

”I am satisfied with what I negotiated for Rei.”

”But why is he so important to your Majesty?”

”I can’t really explain it to you Rei. It’s something that took place long before you came here and before my…”

The Prince became silent and Rei knew he was referring to before the Sultan and the Sultaness passed during the last drought. They gave all the palace’s water to the village and there was not much left for them. They gave theirs up so that their children lived on along with the servants to care for them. It was the ultimate sacrifice for the land. It was sad that on the day of the funeral the rains came. It seemed that the sky wept for the oasis village and their orphaned royal family.

”…anyway, that will never happen again and that is the main reason for the deal.”

”Very well your Majesty and I am sorry to bring up such morose memories.”

The Prince walked up to Rei and placed his hand on his chest in the same fashion that he sis with Haru.

”You did nothing of the sort Rei, my family and it’s memories make me happy.”

”Thank you your Majesty.”

”Now, I will go change so that Rin and I can have our treats before dinner! Come Haru!”

Haru said nothing, but followed the Prince out of the room. Rei and Nagisa looked at each other and smiled. It had been hard at first, but now the Prince was a proper ruler and when he met his 19th birthday he would be ready to be Sultan of the Oasis.


	2. Pleasures and Forgotten Pasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin reached out and used his thumb to wipe Makoto’s tears away. He then surprised Makoto by slipping it in his mouth.
> 
> ”Sweet like you are Mako-chan.”
> 
> Makoto immediately began to blush and tried to turn away, but the younger man stopped him.
> 
> ”I remember something else about us.”
> 
> ”Wh-What is it?”
> 
> ”That you said you wanted to marry me when we grew up.”
> 
> ”I…I did say that d-didn’t I.”
> 
> ”Do you still want to?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> One more update to go and then I will be fully caught up! Ugh, I hope I never get this behind again! it sucks trying to catch up for sure! @~@
> 
> So a little spice in this fic to make up for everything, but not what you think. Sorry if I got your hopes up. :(
> 
> Pleas enjoy guys.

”Think this is a good idea Sou-chan?”

”It is not dangerous, but I do worry that the Prince is making a terrible mistake.”

”Mmmm, well that just makes me more thankful to have you.”

”I promise to always be here and to protect you Nagisa.”

Nagisa leaned up and met Sousuke’s lips. They kissed softly as the flame from the lamp flickered and cast their entwined shadow on the wall. Nagisa sighed as he was taken in his warrior’s arms as their bodies were turned so that Nagisa was sitting on top and straddling Sousuke’s lap.

”Again?”

”Yes, once more before we sleep.”

Nagisa smiled shyly as he raised his hips allowing Sousuke to maneuver his cock to an upright position. Still stretched from their previous round, the head of his cock easily breached the smaller man’s opening. Nagisa sighed as he enjoyed the sensation of being penetrated once more. When he was fully settled he leaned down and kissed the ebony haired man below him. Sousuke wrapped his arms around the blonde’s slim body and turned the kiss into something more passionate. Then Nagisa pushed away and say up once more leaving his hands on Sousuke’s chest and started to ride him. Sousuke gripped Nagisa’s hips as his moved his own in time to meet his thrusts. The two filled the small room with wanton sounds. Both knew they were not going to last long being the second round. When Sousuke wrapped a large hand around Nagisa’s cock it was too much for the boyish man and he covered the fist with ropes of hot cum. The contracting of his muscles from Nagisa’s orgasm affected Sousuke and he used his other arm to pull Nagisa into a kiss as he started to fill him up with his own heated seed. They both collapsed in each other’s arms panting and still kissing exhaustedly. When he could more, Nagisa got up and off Sousuke’s cock. He gave the head a quick kiss and playful lick and then went to the water basin. He wet a rag and squeezed it out. He cleaned himself up and then rinsed the rag out. Then he returned to the bed and wiped down his lover. When he was done rinsing the rag again, he dumped the water out and lay the rag out to dry. Then he climbed back into bed after slipping his undergarments back on. Sousuke did the same and then pulled the younger man into his arms.

”I love you Sou-chan.”

”I love you too Nagisa.”

”Forever?”

”Forever.”

* * *

Makoto sighed as the noise in the room next to his stopped. He lay in his great big bed alone and lonely. The door to the side opened and Haru stepped in.

”I have returned.”

”Yes I see Haru.”

”Are you alright?”

”I am fine.”

Haru walked over to the pile of pillows that served as his bed and settled in.

”Haru?”

”Yes?”

”Have you ever been in love?”

”Love?”

”Yes, love like Nagisa and Sousuke.”

”Are they in love?”

”I believe they are. Sousuke treats Nagisa as if he is the most precious thing in the world.”

”I admit I never noticed.”

Haru thought for a moment and Makoto waited for him to collect his words.

”I love water.”

Makoto let out a small chuckle at the ebony haired man’s honesty.

”Yes Haru I know you do.”

”I think water is the most precious thing in the world.”

”I believe we all do here, but I understand what you mean.”

”Is that alright? That I love water?”

”I believe so Haru.”

”Good.”

Haru said nothing else as he leaned against the wall and rested his eyes. Although he looked asleep Makoto knew that at the first sound of trouble he would be up and ready to defend the Prince. Makoto knew he should be settling in as well, but he felt anything but relaxed.

”Haru?”

”Yes?”

”I will be back.”

”Shall I go with you?”

”No, I will be fine.”

”Where are you going?”

”I think the garden.”

”Alright.”

Makoto rose from his bed and slipped his satin shoes on. He picked up his silk robe and donned it wrapping the sash tightly. He didn’t bother with his turban and allowed his long hair to fall on his shoulders. It was fairly dark in the halls, but the moon was full and it shone brightly in the carved windows of the walls. As Makoto walked he could hear the wind rustling the trees in the courtyard. He could also smell the flowers and…smoke? Makoto stopped at the entrance of the garden and looked out into the archway. He saw Rin standing near the fountain smoking a cigarette. Makoto took in a deep breath at the sight of the one that he had been in love with for so long as the moon light cascaded onto his pale skin. Makoto stepped out onto the rock path and made his way toward the wine haired man. As he got closer Rin began to turn around. It would have looked normal to anyone, but the fool in love that Makoto was is was slow motion brilliance.

”I thought you were four eyes coming to yell at me for smoking again.”

”No, it’s just me.”

”Shouldn’t that be it’s just I?”

Makoto laughed and had a seat on the fountain next to where Rin was standing.

”I know this garden.”

”Yes you do.”

”I used to play here when I was younger.”

”Yes you did.”

”You were here, but not just you.”

”That is correct.”

Rin finished his cigarette and then turned to the Prince.

”What happened?”

”Children grow up. The have responsibilities.”

”Can’t be friends now huh?”

”It was hard until…”

Makoto turned away because the thought that his parents passing allowed his lfe to be what it was now still hurt.

”Hey.”

Rin sat down next to Makoto and put an arm around him for comfort. Makoto accepted it greatly and leaned his head on Rin’s shoulder.

”I’m sorry to make you think of sorrowful things.”

”It’s alright.”

”I don’t want to see my best friend Mako-chan cry.”

Makoto felt tears welling up, but now for a different reason. He turned to Rin smiling.

”You do remember.”

Rin reached out and used his thumb to wipe Makoto’s tears away. He then surprised Makoto by slipping it in his mouth.

”Sweet like you are Mako-chan.”

Makoto immediately began to blush and tried to turn away, but the younger man stopped him.

”I remember something else about us.”

”Wh-What is it?”

”That you said you wanted to marry me when we grew up.”

”I…I did say that d-didn’t I.”

”Do you still want to?”

Rin leaned in closer to Makoto’s face. He had turned their bodies so that Makoto was practically in his lap and one of his hand’s was resting on Makoto’s cheek. Makoto was nuzzling into it without even thinking.

”I…w-want…”

Makoto could feel Rin’s breath on his lips and he started to close his eyes when a shrill voice snapped him out of it.

”YOUR MAJESTY! THERE YOU ARE!”

Rei came running into the courtyard in his silk pajama bottoms and silk robe flying open with his speed. He was followed by a yawning Haru as well as a half asleep Sousuke and Nagisa.

”What is all this noise about?”

Makoto stood up and tried to act dignified as he faced his protectors.

”This noise is about you not being in your bed when I came to check on you and instead being with this barbaric man!”

”Excuse me? Who the fuck are you calling barbaric?!”

Rin stood up and marched over to Rei who tried to remain stoic despite his trembling. Rin pointed a finger at the bluenette’s chest.

”You have some fucking nerve calling me barbaric when I was doing nothing, but consoling _your_ Prince when he was upset.”

”I-I’m sure he was upset because of something that you said!”

”Actually Rei, I was only upset for a moment and then I was happy because Rin remembered being her so long ago and playing with all of us.”

”Rin-chan you remembered!”

Nagisa, who was half asleep a moment ago, bounced over to Rin getting between him and Rei.”

”I knew you would! That means you remember the wedding too!”

”Wedding?”

”Hazuki-san none of that matters now!”

”But it happened and they had rings and everything and…”

Rin stopped. Rings? What was Nagisa talking about? He turned around to see Makoto talking to Haru. Slowly Rin’s anger began to change directions.

”Makoto.”

Makoto froze as Rin’s voice. He turned to look at the younger man.

”Yes Rin?”

”What wedding is Nagisa talking about.”

”Um…well we…”

Makoto started to shake with his own fear now. What would Rin say if he knew the truth?

”Stop right there your majesty.”

Haru was now in front of Makoto blocking Rin.

”You do not have to say anymore.”

”The hell he doesn’t! I want some fucking answers now!”

”You will get nothing, but thrown into prison for talking to Prince like that.”

Now Sousuke was there in a protective stance.

Rin could no longer see Makoto, but he didn’t care.

”Whatever, like I give a shit in the first place.”

Rin stomped off out of the courtyard and garden.

”Let’s get you back to bed your majesty.”

Rei guided the Prince back to his room. Haru set up in his spot and Makoto took his robe off and slipped back into bed.

”Good night your majesty.”

Rei bowed and then left closing the door. Nagisa and Sousuke were standing outside.

”I don’t care what it takes, I want that man gone by the end of the week. I will work things out with Samezuka. None of this is good for the Prince before he fully takes the throne.”

”As you wish Vizier Ryugazaki.”

Both Nagisa and Sousuke bowed to Rei and then left for their room. Rei sighed as he headed to his office. He needed to go over the contract and see if there was anyway to get rid of the barbaric young man and still keep everyone happy. Well he knew the Prince would not be, but in time he would realize that this was for the best and then he would find a proper wife to rule beside him.

”Yes this is all for the best.”

Rei entered his office and lit the lamp by his desk. He pulled out the contract and began to read.


	3. Siblings and Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Wait Haru-chan!”  
> Haruka was leaving when he heard Nagisa call to him.  
> ”Yes?”  
> ”Do you know why Rei-chan brought Rin-chan’s sister here?”  
> ”I suspect to marry Makoto.”  
> ”Wait…but Mako-chan wants to marry Rin-chan!”  
> ”But they can’t produce an heir.”  
> Nagisa looked at Haruka.  
> ”We need to tell Mako-chan right now! Rei-chan is messing with his true love!”  
> ”Nagisa!”  
> But the blonde was gone, running off to find the prince.  
> ”Dammit!”  
> Sousuke slammed his spear on the ground in frustration. Haruka just blinked at him.  
> ”You are lucky that you do not have someone to frustrate you like he does to me Nanase.”  
> Haruka just shrugged, but Sousuke didn’t expect the stoic guard to say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So the last chapter i put up for this fic met with some...interesting critiques. I was told things that I have never heard before about my writing and I am not going to lie, it hurt a lot. While past fans of my writing were kind enough to defend me, perhaps a little over zealously, I was still shook up enough that is delayed any future writing I had to do, but especially this fic. I asked my friend _***Bideroo***_ to help me out and she did a fantastic job of talking me through some of the scenes and flushing them out properly. I wanted to really put up an amazing chapter for you guys so I hope I did it justice. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy.

_***Time Stamp: Thursday***_

Rin had not seen Makoto for three days. Sure he was a prince and probably had to do...prince stuff, but Rin also wondered if Rei was part of the reason. Since that confrontation, the other people in the palace had also been keeping their distance from Rin, with the exception of Nagisa.

”Riiiin-chan!”

”Nagisa, it’s too early.”

”It’s after two though!”

Rin yawned as he fished another cigarette out and popped it in his mouth. If anything, he was grateful for the loud blonde for making sure he still had smokes; otherwise he really would have lost it by now.

”What do you want anyway?”

Rin’s voice was muffled as he lit up and took a deep breath in, making the end glow. Nagisa watched in rapture.

”Oh! Mako-chan is coming back today!”

”Where did he even go?”

Rin put his lighter away and pulled the cigarette out of his mouth as he released the smoke he had been holding in.

”He had duties with another foreign power.”

Rin only had a vague idea what that meant.

”Well that’s good I guess.”

”Aren’t you excited to see him Rin-chan?”

”Rin looked down at the petite blonde as he put the cigarette back in his mouth, he was really smoking an awful lot these past days, and scratched the back of his neck.

”I haven’t spoken to him since the night four eyes started with me so…”

”Don’t worry, Mako-chan isn’t mad at you! He was just disappointed that…”

Nagisa stopped talking and Rin looked at him. This was probably about what Rei had stopped Nagisa from talking about the night too. Rin was annoyed with this secret that everyone else seemed to know. He had to find out what this was all about before they were interrupted…

”Hazuki!”

”Ugh.”

Just as he thought about him, the bane of his current existence, Rei, came striding over to them. Rei turned his nose up at Rin giving him a disapproving glance at him smoking and redirected it toward the guard.

”I need you to go to the airport and meet our guest when she arrives.”

”Who’s coming Re...yguzaki-san?”

”Someone that is very important to the _future_ Sultan.”

Rin swore he saw a smirk on the straight laced face of the Vizier when he said this.

”Come Hazuki, there is no time to waste on trivial matters.”

”Hey what’s that supposed to…”

Rin didn’t even get to finish his sentence as Rei pulled Nagisa away. He was left alone in the courtyard, his unfinished cigarette dangling from his fingers, wondering what the hell was going on now.

*

*

*

”I hope your accommodations are satisfactory.”

”Yes it is really beautiful, but I am still unsure of why I am here?”

”I assure you, all of that will be revealed soon, but please relax and just enjoy our hospitality while you wait.”

”I will, thank you.”

Rei bowed to the young woman as he slowly closed the door to her room. He then returned to his office to finalize his plans.

”The Prince should be arriving in a few more hours and then we can take care of this situation that disturbed our way of life.”

”What situation?”

Rei jumped as Haruka appeared out of nowhere.

”Nanase please do not do that!”

Haruka didn’t apologize, he just continued to stare at Rei waiting for an answer.

”To answer your question, the situation of that barbarian being in the Prince’s life.”

”I like Rin, though.”

”That has nothing to do with it Nanase-san, it is about what is best for the Prince and the future of our country. Now if you will excuse me.”

The Vizier walked off without another word leaving the Prince’s personal guard standing in the hallway. Haruka looked down the hall where Rei had come from and then shrugged heading for his original destination.

*

*

*

”Excuse me? Have you seen Vizier Ryugazaki?”

Sousuke turned from his current position to address the female voice that asked the question. In front of him he was a petite red head that looked a bit familiar.

”He is in a meeting. Can I help you?”

”Well...I was a bit bored and wanted to take a walk, but it seems that I have gotten myself lost and cannot find my way back to my room.”

”Ah. Sorry, if I knew what wing you were housed in I could show you. If you would not mind waiting in the garden, I can bring you to the Vizier when he is done.”

”Sure, that would be fine, thank you.”

Sousuke bowed and pointed the girl in the direction of the path she needed to take. As Sousuke watched her go he realized why she looked familiar.

”What are you up to Rei?”

* * *

Rin had not left the garden area since his _conversation_ with the Vizier. He crushed his empty pack of cigarettes as he moved down the path toward the fountain and where he had last spoke to Makoto.

”Makoto.”

Rin knew it was pathetic, but he wanted to see the Prince right now. Something about Makoto gave him a calm feeling. He was angry that the last time Makoto saw him he had upset the gentle man and once again it was all Rei’s fault.

”Tch, why did I let that guy get to me?”

His back was to the path that led to the garden, but he heard someone walking up towards him. He assumed it was one of the palace people and was prepared to ignore them until the person cleared their throat.

”Um...excuse me, can you tell me how far I am from the garden?”

A too familiar voice filtered into his ears and he whipped his head around fast dropping the empty pack at the same time his mouth dropped open.

”Gou?”

”Onii-chan?”

”What the fuck are you doing here? How did you even get here? Why are you here?”

”Whoa, slow down, too many questions Onii-chan! I arrived this afternoon and met with the Vizier and a guard and…”

”So you were the guest that four eyes was talking about?”

”Why are you here Onii-chan?”

”Something to do with dad’s company and…”

”Wait...that’s why I am here.”

”WHAT!”

Rin jumped up and ran to his little sister.

”Don’t tell me that bastard…”

”Ah there you are Matsuoka-sama.”

Rin looked up and saw Rei walking towards them with the tall ebony haired guard and Nagisa. Without thinking, Rin just launched himself at the Vizier, grabbing him by his robes and punching him in the face.

” VIZIER!”

”REI-CHAN!”

”ONII-CHAN”

Before Gou could react, the guard she had spoken to earlier had knocked her brother over with the bottom half of his spear landing Rin on his back. Then his foot was on Rin’s chest, the point end of the spear to his throat.

”STOP! DON’T HURT MY BROTHER!”

Gou started to run over, but found herself blocked by another ebony haired guard.

”Do not interfere.”

”But he’s hurting Rin!”

Rei righted himself from the ground and felt his glasses to make sure they were not broken.

”Take this barbarian to the dungeon until we have finished our business, then we will see about charging him for treason!”

Rin started to struggle and Sousuke flipped the spear over and hit him in the head hard enough to knock him out.

”NO!”

Gou was held back by Haruka as Sousuke picked up Rin and flung him over his shoulder. A tearful Nagisa followed him as they left the court yard.

”Nanase-san, take Matsuoka-sama back to her room.”

Haruka obeyed and forced Gou to go with him. She was crying by the time they got there.

”Please please Nanase-san, please make sure my brother is okay.”

”Stay in your room and I will.”

Gou nodded rubbing her eyes and walked into the room. Haruka locked the door from the outside and left.

*

*

*

”I don’t like this Sou-chan, Mako-chan would not like this either!”

Sousuke had put Rin in one of the cells and locked the door. Now he and Nagisa were arguing outside of it.

”Nagisa when the Prince is not here royal duties fall to Rei; you know this.”

”I do, but Rei-chan didn’t like Rin-chan to begin with and…”

”That is not our concern. We are just to obey him and…”

”You are being an asshat Sou-chan!”

Sousuke looked down at his companion when the unfamiliar word came out of his mouth.

”Where did you hear that from?”

”Rin-chan called Rei that.”

”Can your ass even wear a hat?”

Nagisa touched his chin with his finger in thought.

”Well Haru-chan could cause it sticks out a lot oh and Mako-chan has like two bubbles for a butt so…”

Sousuke covered Nagisa’s mouth as he heard someone walking down to them. He didn’t need him getting in trouble for describing the future Sultan’s ass. When he saw it was Haruka he relaxed a bit.

”Matsuoka-sama asked me to check on her brother.”

”He is still knocked out.”

Haruka looked into the cell and saw Rin hanging from the chains on the wall still unconscious.

”I see. I will inform her that he is alright.”

”Wait Haru-chan!”

Haruka was leaving when he heard Nagisa call to him.

”Yes?”

”Do you know why Rei-chan brought Rin-chan’s sister here?”

”I suspect to marry Makoto.”

”Wait…but Mako-chan wants to marry Rin-chan!”

”But they can’t produce an heir.”

Nagisa looked at Haruka.

”We need to tell Mako-chan right now! Rei-chan is messing with his true love!”

”Nagisa!”

But the blonde was gone, running off to find the prince.

”Dammit!”

Sousuke slammed his spear on the ground in frustration. Haruka just blinked at him.

”You are lucky that you do not have someone to frustrate you like he does to me Nanase.”

Haruka just shrugged, but Sousuke didn’t expect the stoic guard to say anything.

”Go and tell Matsuoka-sama that her brother is fine.”

Haruka nodded and left.

*

*

*

”I am sorry that you ended up having to make the trip back with me Prince Shiina.”

”It is alright Prince Tachibana, I must admit I was getting bored without my younger siblings to entertain me.”

”Yes well they are both newlywed correct?”

”Well my brother is, my sister is just engaged if her fiancé lives long enough.”

Makoto laughed at Asahi as they made their way back up to the palace. Makoto knew something about being an over protective brother. He had twin siblings, but they were abroad at an English school. He did miss them though, but now having Rin it would be better.

”You sigh a lot you know that?”

Makoto looked up at the older boy.

”I do? I didn’t realize it.”

”That is the sound of a man who has he thoughts clouded by love.”

”Its just...I signed a contract that…”

Makoto realized he wasn’t sure how to explain it.

”Was it a marriage contract?”

”Sort of. I mean I won’t force him to marry me, but…”

”Was the contract signed for the good of your people?”

”Of course.”

”Then I would not worry about it. We make decisions all the time that are not favorable to a few, but will help many. That is part of the hard ship of being a sultan.”

”I wish my parents had told me before they passed.”

”RIN-CHAN!”

Makoto looked up and saw Nagisa waving at him franticly.

”Friend of yours?”

”One of my guards and yes, a friend as well.”

Both boys watched as Nagisa ran down to them.

”Nagisa whatever is wrong?”

”Rei *puff puff* chan *wheeze* Rin-chan *cough cough* dungeon.”

Slow down Nagisa, what is this about a dungeon?”

”Who is Rei?”

Makoto looked from Nagisa to Asahi.

”He is my Vizier.”

”And Rin?”

”He is my...the one I was talking about.”

”Ah, so your Vizier put this man in the dungeon?”

Makoto didn’t know if it was better to be impressed that Asahi figured this out or concerned about the context of what he figured out.

”Why did Rei put Rin in the dungeon Nagisa?”

”He hit Rei-chan.”

”WHAT?!”

Makoto was fully confused now. Why would Rin hit Rei? I mean it is clear that they did not get along, but that was too much even for Rin.

Rei-chan also brought Rin-chan’s sister here.”

”It seems like a lot went on here while you were gone Tachibana.”

”Yes and I had better get to the bottom of this whole mess.”

The three men hurried into the palace. Makoto didn’t see Sousuke or Haruka as he made his way to Rei’s office. He opened the door to see Rei at his desk.

”Your Majesty, I did not know you would be accompanied by Prince Shiina. Please forgive my lack of protocol.”

Rei rose and bowed to both princes.

”Rei, where is Rin?”

”He has committed an act of treason in this country so he is in the dungeon while his punishment is being decided by the council.”

”Punishment?”

”Yes your Majesty. An act of treason can be punishable by death or banishment.”

”D-D-Death?”

Makoto didn’t want to hear anything like this right now. He wanted to leave and go see Rin.

”Nagisa said that Rin’s sister is here.”

Nagisa hid behind the visiting prince as Rei glared at him.

”That was not information that he should have revealed until we were in council.”

”Rei, what is going on?!”

”Calm down your Majesty. Let’s get you changed after your long journey, then we will meet with the council and all will be revealed.”

Makoto wanted to argue with Rei, but knew it would be futile. He allowed Nagisa to take him to his room.

”Nagisa where is Haru and Sousuke?”

”Haru-chan is guarding Rin-chan’s sister and Sou-chan is guarding Rin-chan.”

”Is he…”

”Sou-chan knocked him out, but he is alright. I don’t know if he woke up yet though.”

”Please check on him for me? I promise I will change for council.”

”Alright I will. Don’t worry Mako-chan things will be alright.”

”I hope so Nagisa, I hope so.”

*

*

*

Gou was bored. She had been confined to her room for what felt like forever even though it was only a few hours. The guard in charge of her told her that her brother was alright, but Gou was still worried. She got up off the bed and walked over to door and knocked quietly.

”Excuse me, Nanase-san?”

”I am here.”

”Can I please get out and walk about a bit? I am getting cabin fever.”

”Cabin fever?”

”Yes it’s when you get stuck in one place for a period of time and need to get out.”

”Where do you want to go?”

”Back to the garden?”

”Can we go to where the fountain is?”

”Uh...sure?”

”You might want to change if you do not want your clothing to get wet.”

”Oh sure, I’ll just be a minute.”

”I will wait.”

Gou didn’t understand why they had to go to the fountain but she did not care, it was getting her away from these four walls and out into the fresh air. Gou looked in the closet and saw a dress made of sheer silks and wisps of satin. It was a mix of green and gold and Gou had never seen anything more beautiful. She changed into it quickly and took a few moments to admire herself in the mirror before she knocked on the door again.

”I am ready Nanase-san.”

The door unlocked and Gou met with deep blue eyes. Haruka looked her up and down and let a small smile slip to his usually expressionless face.

”You look good.”

”Thank you.”

The two moved down the hallway in a different direction than she had gone last time to the garden. They moved through an archway and Gou gasped.

”Beautiful isn’t it?”

Gou just nodded since her words were stolen by the massive fountain that was almost as tall as the palace. It had five levels of pure while marble that had crystal blue water cascading over and down it. Unlike other fountains that Gou had seen before this one did not have a statue or any carvings jutting from it. If anything the marble let the purity of the water shine through.

”Water is the most important thing in this country.”

Gou turned around and saw a man standing behind and to the side of her. She also noted that he had much more cloth covering his body than most of the men she had encountered. Gou gave a fleeting thought that if she was not so upset about her brother earlier she might have studied them a bit more. She looked around to see if the guard recognized him, but she realized he had disappeared. 

”Um…do you know where Nanase-san went?”

”If you are referring to the guard he is on the other side of the fountain enjoying the water.”

”Oh I see. Well it is breathtaking.”

”Yes it is.”

Gou realized that the man was talking while looking at her and not the fountain. It made her blush a little.

”My apologies for not properly introducing myself. I am Prince Asahi Shiina of Sano and you are?”

”Matsuoka Gou of...uh...Tottori?”

Asahi laughed as he took Gou’s hand and kissed it gently.

”Well Matsuoka-san it is a pleasure to meet you. What brings you to Prince Tachibana’s palace?”

”Actually...I do not know. I know that the Prince sighed some kind of contact with my father’s company and then my brother was brought here.

”I see, so it is him that the Prince is interested in.”

”I mean I guess, I know they were friends when I was younger, but I only what my brother told me about them.

Asahi motioned to the bench that was near the fountain for them to sit down on. Gou sat carefully to not ruin the fabric of her borrowed outfit.

”How much older is your brother than you?”

”He was five when I was born, but our father had been doing business with Iwatobi even before Rin was born. I think the first time Rin came here was when he was eight. He would tell me stories about the three boys that he would play with along with the Prince. He even told me of a ceremony that they did with flowers and a ring and…”

Asahi sat in rapture listening to the young woman talk. She was animated and excited about everything to do with her brother and Asahi could feel himself falling for her more and more. He wondered if she had someone back in her country that she cared for more than her brother.

”I’m so sorry, I have been going on and on about my brother and his stories, you must be bored b y now.”

”Not at all. My little sister likes to tell me stories too.”

”Hey! I’m not little I’m 14…well in a few months.”

”Oh? And how many is a few months Matsuoka-san?”

Gou blushed and murmured a word. Asahi leaned in closer, cupping his ear with a little flair.

”I’m sorry what was that?”

”December.”

”So you will be 14 in six months then right?”

Gou didn’t like Asahi’s attitude now. It reminded her of when Rin would rib her about things. She turned toward the Prince putting her hands on her hips and puffing out her cheeks slightly with indigence.

”Well how old are you then Mr. Prince?”

Asahi smirked as he turned his own body fully towards the younger woman.

”I turned 19 in April.”

Gou was a bit taken back by this information. The boy in front of her hadn’t looked that old. In fact she thought maybe he was the son of someone important visiting and was closer to her age.

”You’re lying! No one that old would act like you do. I bet you are going to tell me now that you are next in line to be king or something.”

Asahi could not help it, he started laughing at Gou. He covered his mouth to try and hide it, but it was a pitiful defense. Gou fumed at the boy and got up.

”You’re an jerkwad!”

That did the Prince in, he was full on laughing now.

”Jerkwad? Man, now I know you are only 13!”

Gou stomped her feet in anger treading on the silk train of her outfit.

”Screw you! I’m leaving!”

Gou started to walk, but somehow when she was sitting, part of the train became wrapped around the leg of the bench and that in combination of her standing on it caused her to trip and start to fall to the stone path.

”Look out!”

Asahi was up like lightning, twisting her body, and wrapping his hand around the back of Gou’s head and waist so that he was cradling her when she hit the ground. Gou had closed her expecting to feel her face hit the ground so she was shocked when there was a different kind of impact. When she opened her eyes she saw the concerned Prince looking down at her with worry.

”Are you alright Gou?”

”I…I think so. You saved me.”

”Of course I did. Only an ass would let a woman get hurt.”

”D-Don’t be misogynistic.”

Asahi looked deep into Gou’s eyes when she said this.

”Big words for a little girl.”

”I’m n-not a little girl.”

Gou was blushing from their proximity.

”I’ll bet you haven’t even had your first kiss yet.”

”I…”

Gou was mesmerized by this man above her. She felt him moving her closer to his face.

”Can I be your first…Gou?”

Gou could not find her words so she gave a little nod instead and closed her eyes as she felt the soft press his lips to hers. The kiss was not forced or made into anything more then a simple connection, but it was perfect, made her heart race, and she never wanted it to end.

*ahem*

Gou opened her eyes looking up and saw two people standing next to them. One was the blonde that was most concerned for her brother and the other was the tall ebony haired man who had hurt her brother.

”Please forgive us for the interruption, but his majesty is looking for you Prince Shiina.”

”Thank you.”

Asahi nodded to the the guard and the servant and then sat up helping Gou up. Gou was blushing even more at being caught in the position they were in, but the guard didn’t seem to be bothered, and the blonde servant was acting excited to find them like that.

”I would like to continue this later if you would not mind.”

”S-Sure, I don’t m-mind Prince Shiina.”

”Asahi.”

”A-Asahi.”

Asahi leaned in and kissed Gou once more and then rose to follow the guards. Gou watched them go and then slumped against the bench with a sigh as she touched her lips.

”Did you hurt yourself?”

She jumped when Haruka appeared out of nowhere completely soaked. His billowing white pants were now sticking to his legs and showing off his well defined thighs and Gou could clearly see he had nothing else underneath making her blush even more. After dealing with her first kiss, Gou didn’t want to think about something like that. She started to smile though which made Haruka raise his eyebrow a bit.

”Sorry, just thinking about that kiss.”

”What kiss?”

Gou looked at the ebony haired guard blinking.

”You didn’t see Prince Shiina?”

”No, I have only seen you.”

”What about the little blonde servant and tall black haired guard?”

”Nagisa and Yamazaki have not been here either.”

Gou wondered where Haruka was before since he appeared to miss everything and everyone.

”We should head back before someone comes looking for you.”

”Yes, alright.”

Gou was still in a bit of a daze with the realization that she gave her first kiss to a total stranger and a prince of all people.

”No one at home is going to believe it.”

Haruka led Gou back to her room and then went to his own to change.


	4. Two Princes...uh, Sultans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”It has to be soon!”
> 
> ”I know it does, but we can’t risk it now!”
> 
> ”Why not?”
> 
> ”Because of the meeting, we would be suspect fool!”
> 
> There was quiet grumbling and then one of the men put a hand on the other man’s shoulder.
> 
> ”Let us just enjoy the gathering tonight. The blond will be there.”
> 
> ”Good, I need to get some of this aggression out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Fuck this fic is trying to kill me I swear! It has changed direction like three times since I started writing it! This direction though, I am really happy with. You will also notice I changed the chapters back to ? cause not sure how much longer this is going to go on now. Not a bad thing though. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”This is outrageous!”

”Your majesty, please calm down.”

”No! I will not calm down! How is it that in the short time that I was visiting Sano, Matsuoka-san managed to do something to be accused of treason and now there is another Matsuoka sibling that I must marry!”

Makoto knew that being dramatic was not the right way to go about this, but he was having trouble holding onto his emotions. To find out that Rin has been chained up in the dungeon for hours and that his trusted Vizier had flown his younger sister in to take his place was too much for him to handle. He already had enough problems with the council, who believed that even at 18 he was still too immature to be Sultan, but to not have Rei on his side…

”You see, this is why I said he is not ready.”

One of the older council men, Tenfar, spoke up. He knew that this man was not a fan of his parents and didn’t like the progressive changes that Makoto was trying to adapt. In short he just wanted to use the people and take what he could from them so he could live a rich life. It left a disgusting taste in his mouth. It also did not help that every time Nagisa was around he saw Tenfar following him with his eyes. He warned Nagisa never to be alone with him.

”We need to have Vizier Ruygazaki in charge for another year at least.”

”Yes I agree, he is much more capable. Perhaps after a year of marriage to the girl, the boy will be ready to govern more maturely.”

”First of all I am not a boy, I am _your_ Sultan and second of all, I do not plan on getting married to Matsuoka’s sister at all!”

”You cannot marry the brother, there would be no heir!”

”I do not plan to have an heir! I plan on my siblings to take on that charge!”

”That is ridiculous!”

Another council man, Bondir, joined Tenfar is his argument against the soon to be Sultan.

”Why is it ridiculous to want to be happy?!”

”Because being Sultan isn’t about happiness, it is about the people!”

”Oh really Council man Bondir? Then how do you explain the last law you tried to pass when my father was still alive that required our people to give one third of their harvest to us!”

”Because then we could put it away from when the poor harvest seasons come so we can take care of our people!”

”Yes, but even the poor who have hardly enough to take care of themselves would have to contribute!”

Bondir scoffed.

”There are no free hand outs, everyone must give to receive.”

Makoto folded his arms with a smirk.

”So then what did you give by using the crops to make food for your lavish get togethers for your rich friends Council man Bondir?”

Bondir sputtered. How did this brat know about that? Was he being spied on?

”I will have you know that those get togethers were for foreign dignitaries to create allies! Should they not be treated well when they travel all this way?”

”Yes they should and they are, by the palace and the Sultan, not by a mere council man.”

”How dare you insult me?! Do you know who I am? Do you know I have been on this council before you were off the nurse maids teet!”

”Yes and do you know how long it had been since my father wanted to get rid of many of you for being greedy and thinking of yourself instead of the people! Trust me when I say that it will happen when I become Sultan!”

* * *

This was not what Rei wanted. This is not what he thought he would accomplish with bringing Matsuoka-sama here. He just wanted to convince his majesty to make the switch for the good of the people and then quietly send Rin away. He never though that the shark toothed man would hit him, which was an act of treason by law, and be brought before the council. This was getting out of control and he needed to stop it right now.

”Gentleman of the council and your majesty.”

All turned their eyes towards the Vizier.

”I suggest that we adjourn for now. We have all said things that we did not mean I am sure and with emotions running high on both sides, we need to recollect and reconvene tomorrow.”

”Fine! I am going to see Rin.”

Makoto stormed out of the council room before Rei could stop him. He hoped that Sousuke was prepared for what was to come. As Rei sighed and gathered up his stuff he saw the two council man that dominated the table talking quietly together. He hoped that they were calming each other down. Things would be better in the morning light.

*

*

*

Makoto nearly tripped down the last three steps as he hurried down the carved stone that led to the dungeon. He walked past the empty cells to the end where he saw Sousuke standing. Sousuke immediately stood at attention and bowed.

”Welcome home your majesty.”

”Sousuke…how is he?”

”He still has not woken up.”

”Did you hit him that hard?”

”I do not believe so, but I do think he is not used to being hit like that.”

”Open the cell please.”

Sousuke nodded and did so. Makoto walked in with Sousuke behind him. He knelt down and touched Rin’s slack face.

”Does he have to be here like this?”

”The law states he must be confined.”

”Then confine him to a room. Shackle him there instead of here. Please Sousuke.”

”I…”

Sousuke looked into his majesty’s eyes. They were full of sorrow and pain for his beloved. Sousuke knew that feeling when he saw people try and hurt Nagisa for disobeying them. Makoto was not able to fully protect the young servant as much as he wanted to and Nagisa was a favorite at get togethers that the more…seedy council men put together.

Sousuke walked over and undid the chains holding Rin up. The man crumbled into Makoto’s arms.

”Oh Rin, I am so sorry I was not here to protect you.”

”You can’t protect everyone all the time Mako-chan!”

Nagisa hopped into the cell.

”Nagisa, please go and prepare on of the rooms not to far from mine. Tell Haru to hook up a set of shackles to the bed.”

”Okay Mako-chan!”

Nagisa ran off with his instructions. Makoto rose and picked up Rin in his arms.

”Let me your majesty.”

Sousuke stretched his arms out, but Makoto shook his head.

”It’s alright Sousuke I have him.”

Slowly Makoto made his way up the stairs.

*

*

*

”Ugh, oh my head.”

Rin woke up from the worst nap and nightmare he had ever had before. He saw that it was night and the oil lamps were lit around his room. Wait…this wasn’t his room. Rin sat up and heard the sound of metal. He waited till his eyes adjusted and then looked for the source of the noise. He found it quickly. There was a shackle around his ankle connected to a chain. It disappeared over the side of the bed.

”What the fuck happened to me?”

”You got angry that your sister was brought here by Rei and you hit him, then Sousuke hit you and knocked you out and you were put in a cell till Makoto came back and moved you to this room, but you still have to be chained in some way.”

Rin jumped at the voice saying the run on sentence, but the cadence in how it was said clearly stated it was the laid back guard that liked water.

”Nanase-san?”

”Rin.”

Haruka revealed himself from the dark shadows by the window ledge.

”How long was I knocked out?”

”Since this afternoon.”

”Is Gou okay?”

”Yes, she is in the company of Prince Shiina of Sano.”

”Prince who of where? Never mind…so I hit four eyes huh? Is he alright?”

”Yes, but you are now being tried for treason by the council.”

Rin slid to the edge of the bed and hung his legs down. The heavy chain made a terrible noise as it pooled against the floor.

”Man, I am in some shit huh? Hey will the chain reach the window? I need a cigarette badly.”

”It is long enough to reach the facilities of this room so it should reach the window.”

Rin got up and walked dragging the chain with him to where the straight faces guard was. He reached in his pocket and realized he was out of cigarettes.

”Here, Makoto said to give these to you.”

Haruka handed Rin a fresh pack of cigarettes. Rin thanked him and went through the ritual of packing the new pack. Haruka watched curiously as he tapped the end of the box several times against his palm. Rin then tore the wrapper off along with the protective silver foil covering the filters. He shoved them in his pocket since he didn’t know where the garbage was in the room. He then counted the cigarettes in the rows till he got to the one he wanted and pulled it out flipping it over.

”Why do you do that?”

Rin forgot that he was being watched.

”Superstition I guess. You count the letters in the alphabet, leaving out the weird ones like I and Q and you flip over the letter that starts the name of the person you like.”

”So you flipped over M then.”

”Uh…yeah, I guess.”

Haruka said nothing and Rin turned away to light the cigarette and hide his blush. He took a long drag and then moved to the window to release the smoke.

”Fuck I needed that.”

”Is it like relief?”

”I guess so? I mean I know it is actually speeding up my heart, but it’s relaxing to me.”

”That makes no sense.”

”Neither does smoking so don’t start.”

”I would not, _he_ would not approve anyway.”

Rin was about to ask who _he_ was when he over heard a conversation below them. Two men seemed to be arguing.

”It has to be soon!”

”I know it does, but we can’t risk it now!”

”Why not?”

”Because of the meeting, we would be suspect fool!”

There was quiet grumbling and then one of the men put a hand on the other man’s shoulder.

”Let us just enjoy the gathering tonight. The blond will be there.”

”Good, I need to get some of this aggression out.”

They walked off and Rin leaned back into the window.

”I wonder what that was about and is Makoto having a party tonight or something?”

”No, Council man Bondir has some dignitaries visiting and he has a gathering and entertainment for them.”

”Who do you think the blond is that he mentioned?”

”It could be anyone, but perhaps it is Nagisa.”

”The little blond boy dating the big guy?”

”I do not think Yamazaki is that big.”

Haruka was impressed that Rin figured out that Nagisa and Sousuke were a pair.

”You should go warn him then.”

”I was told not to leave you.”

”Fine then take me with you. I want to see Gou anyway.”

”You are not to leave this room.”

Rin groaned in frustration. There was no getting through to the dense guard.

”I will ask a servant to have Yamazaki bring Gou to us and then I can tell him about Nagisa.”

”Okay cool that works.”

Haruka nodded and pulled on a cord. Soon there was a knock on the door. Haruka walked over and opened it. He spoke to the servant and they left on their duty. It was only a few more minutes later that the door opened again and Sousuke was there with Gou and another young man with rather vibrant shade of reddish orange hair.

”Uh…hi?”

”Greetings Mastuoka-san, I am Prince Shiina Asahi of Sano. I have been keeping your sister safe during this trying time.”

”Safe huh?”

Rin growled a little at how close this obviously older man was to his little sister.

”Onii-chan!”

Gou ran to Rin and pulled him in a hug.

”I was so worried about you!”

”I’m alright Gou.”

”I want to go home! I don’t want to be here and marry Makoto, he wants to marry you anyway!”

”Marry? Wait what?”

”It’s true Matsuoka-san, your sister was brought here to marry Prince Tachibana.”

”But but but…”

Asahi walked up to him and touched his shoulder.

”Fortunately he is in love with you.”

”In love with…”

Rin turned red in Gou’s arms and she laughed.

”Don’t worry Prince Shiina has an idea that will stop everything.”

”And what is that?”

”I will take your sister as my fiancée.”

”WHAT?!”

Haruka walked up to Rin to hold him back.

”Calm down Rin. He just means to tell the council.”

”Oh…well that’s okay…I guess.”

Rin still squeezed his sister tightly to him.

”Onii-chan you’re crushing me.”

”Sorry Gou.”

Rin let go and Gou reached up and ruffled his hair.

”It’s okay Onii-chan, I know you love me.”

”Yeah I do kiddo.”

”Yamazaki, Rin said he over heard a conversation about Council man Bondir’s get together tonight.”

The two guards talked for a bit as Rin explained to Gou when Haurka told him.

”He cares so much about you Onii-chan.”

”Yeah, I can really see that now.”

”Dammit!”

The three of them looked over where Sousuke was shaking his fist.

”I am unable to attend tonight because of additional guard duties!”

”I am betting they did that on purpose.”

Sousuke hung his head. He would not be able to protect Nagisa once again.

”I can attend and keep an eye on him for you.”

Sousuke looked at the Sano Prince.

”Your majesty, I would be eternally grateful.”

Asahi nodded and smiled.

”Anything to protect the ones we care for.”

Sousuke turned slightly red and Haruka gave a small rare smile.

”Gou you will accompany me there. It will look less suspicious.”

”I don’t know if I like that idea.”

”Onii-chan, trust Asahi please?”

Rin tried not to shiver at the way his sister said the prince’s name. She was only 13, still a baby! He looked as she crossed over to the red head. He held her hand and spoke softly to her making her smile and laugh. He had never seen Gou like this before.

”Love does strange things to us.”

Rin was surprisingly calm when he heard Haruka’s voice behind him. He looked back at the ebony haired guard.

”She is too young.”

”Marital age for women is 13 in our country.”

Rin squawked and Harika could not help the smile that slipped out.

”Relax, Makoto is trying to change it.”

”Good.”

Rin continued to watch Gou and the Prince. They talked to Sousuke continuing to reassure the other ebony guard that no harm would come to his partner.

”Well, we should go get ready then. Sousuke please accompany Matsuoka-san to her room and have the servants get her appropriately dressed.”

Sousuke bowed and then led Gou out. Asahi turned to Rin.

”Matsuoka-san, I promise that I will take care of your sister and make sure that nothing happens to her.”

”You better.”

Rin gave him a shark tooth filled grin and then bowed to him. Asahi bowed back and then left with his own servant, who was waiting in the hallway. Rin walked back over to the bed and flopped down covering his eyes with his arm.

”I need a nap after all that shit.”

”Me too.”

Rin moved his arm to look at the guard.

”What the fuck did you do?”

”I smiled.”

Rin’s eyes went wide and then he started to laugh making Haruka smile again.


	5. Plans and Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”You know I love you right?”
> 
> ”Yes.”
> 
> ”You know that we are getting married as soon as Mako-chan does right?”
> 
> ”Yes but...I just have a bad feeling about tonight. That bastard is going to try something I know it.”
> 
> Sousuke’s voice was low, but there was an audible growl to it that made Nagisa shiver. He _belonged_ to this man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this is straight up a filler chapter cause the next chapter is going to be... a lot. I am sorry for anyone who wanted more intimate moments with other ships, but I like the dynamic between Nagisa and Sousuke and it is fun to write. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”Are you sure this will work?”

”Of course it will. There will be plenty of distraction and we can escape through the back curtain.”

”Still it’s risky if the Prince finds out.”

”Why do you care? By the time anything is realized, we will be long gone. That brat is looking to oust us anyway. This way we have a place to go and payment for it.”

”He did say how much he wants him last gathering…”

”So?”

”So...I’m in.”

”Wonderful.”

*

*

*

”I’m worried for you Nagisa.”

”I know, but I will be fine. Haru-chan is trying to be there for me.”

”But what if he can’t? I just…”

”Sousuke.”

It was rare that the younger blond used his lover’s full name. Nagisa had fully commanded Sousuke’s attention now. He placed both his hands gently on the ebony haired man’s cheeks.

”You know I love you right?”

”Yes.”

”You know that we are getting married as soon as Mako-chan does right?”

”Yes but...I just have a bad feeling about tonight. That bastard is going to try something I know it.”

Sousuke’s voice was low, but there was an audible growl to it that made Nagisa shiver. He _belonged_ to this man.

”What if we set something up? Like an early warning system.”

”What kind?”

”I’ll wear the special set of bells that you bought me last year. If something happens to me, I will drop them. You know they make a unique sound.”

”Alright, I can accept that.”

”Good. Now how about I reward you for caring about me so much.”

Nagisa spoke as he slipped to his knees pushing Sousuke’s knees open.

”Nagisa.”

Sousuke would never get tired of seeing his life partner like this. This sight was only for him and he would be damned to Hell for killing the person that ever tried to hurt the boy he loved.

”You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen and I am so happy that you accepted me as your lover and partner.”

Nagisa smiled up as he undid the sash of Sousuke’s pants.

”Soon we will be husband’s and then no one will ever be able to separate us again.”

Sousuke groaned as Nagisa pulled the waist of his pants down freeing his cock. He leaned in and gave it small kitten licks making Sousuke shudder. Nagisa loved that he had that effect on this lover. He worked his way down the shaft and sucked gently on each ball. Then he moved back up to the head and licked away at the pre cum that was already leaking from the opening. The Nagisa took the head in his mouth playing with it and teasing the opening and the frenum with his tongue.

He felt Sousuke pushing a hand into his hair and running his fingers through the blonde locks.

”God Nagisa, so good with your tongue.”

The praise made Nagisa want to do more for his lover. He didn’t do it often because he didn’t have a good gag reflex, but he pushed himself a bit and took in as much of Sousuke’s cock in his mouth as he could till the tips of the coarse hair was touching his lips and tears were welling up in his eyes. He constricted his throat by swallowing knowing the feeling was amazing for his partner, but then he pulled off quickly as he started to cough.

”Baby. Baby, come here, you didn’t have to do that for me.”

”*cough cough* I wanted to.”

Nagisa moved his way back between Sousuke’s legs and started to lick the shaft again to assure the older man that he was alright and could continue. Sousuke tipped his head back and closed his eyes realizing that any protest that he had would be cheerfully ignored by his young blond lover.

”You spoil me Nagisa.”

The last letter of the boy’s name was drawn out as Nagisa took the shaft back into his mouth, but stopped himself from choking by wrapping his small hand around the bottom of the shaft. Slurping noises could be heard and when Sousuke looked down saliva was seen dripping from Nagisa’s lips and onto his hand. At that moment Nagisa turned his soft pink eyes up to meet Sousuke’s deep green eyes and the older man felt himself losing it. He quickly grabbed Nagisa’s hair and pulled him off as he started cumming. Long streams of warm white fluid streaked the blonde’s face and the tips of his hair. The drops that landed on his lips caused him to stick his tongue out and lap it up. Sousuke did not need to see that sight right now as he was cumming. He could get hard again from just that moment.

Sousuke let go of Nagisa’s hair and fell back against the chair. His chest was moving as he breathed heavily from how hard he came. He looked down at his lover still on his knees covered in cum.

”Come here baby.”

Nagisa crawled into Sousuke’s lap and Sousuke reached down to help him finish off, but was met with a small sticky mess. He looked up to see a rare sight of the blond being wordless and pinking.

”Your reaction to what I was doing made me cum with you.”

Sousuke couldn’t help but laugh and pulled the blushing boy against his chest and hugging him tightly. It was at that moment that Sousuke believed that everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> For sneak peeks, cover art, updates, and anime i am watching you can find me on Twitter [mizuki_hana2](https://twitter.com/mizuki_hana2)! I am also on IG as [daisuke_takahiro](https://www.instagram.com/daisuke_takahiro/?hl=en) and that is also my LINE.   
> Hit me up if you want! ^-^
> 
> Also any original art that I use in my cover art will always be credited in the end notes. ^-^
> 
> I update my fics once a month as I have so many going and have a semi normal life to live. Please bear with me, I promise I won't abandon a fic. ^-^
> 
> Credit for the art I used in creating the cover art, I just put it together and add boarders and text, goes to [Kagura-Kurosaki](https://www.deviantart.com/kagura-kurosaki/art/Makoto-Splash-Free-428620506) for Makoto and [まつりんぬ](https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=2682168) for Rin. ^-^


End file.
